Valdemar...
Valdemar... is a mission of Colony Wars: Red Sun. This mission is unlocked by failing or completing Escort Duty, Covert Insertion, or Rebel Smugglers. Completing this mission will unlock the mission Convoy, while failing this mission will wipe all unsaved progress. Mission Selection Engram Link Greetings Valdemar. Do you remember your dreams? Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing Do you remember your dreams? Objectives: 1. Locate and protect The General until pickup. 2. Destroy any threat of Empiret interception. 3. Local life forms are hostile - use force as required. continue... | I have encountered problems and am stranded, Valdemar. I will require some assistance. A Dropship has been dispatched to collect me, but I am defenseless while I wait.| The Natives, Class-D life forms, are highly aggressive,| and there could well be Empiret Tanks moving in to investigate.| I will provide an estimated time until the dropship can retrieve me once you are in the vicinity. Make your way to Optima Ferox at your convenience - I will wait near my ship's wreckage. Briefing Unit Information Dropship Friendly YELLOW on Radar Natives D-class life form Carnivorous RED on Radar Empiret Tanks Hostile RED on Radar Forces The General's Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x The General *1x The General's Ship *1x General's Dropship Empiret Forces *4x Empiret Tank (One Empiret Tank uncloaks after all Class-D Lifeforms are killed; the other three Empiret Tanks uncloak after a previous Empiret Tank is destroyed) Native Forces *4x Class-D Lifeform (Lifeform 1, 2) Neutral *6x Wreckage Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: Will you stop doing that? *The General: I am beginning to doubt your courage, Valdemar. *Valdemar: You're not the only one. I'll repeat the question; who are you? *The General: Rank: General. Name... Immaterial. *Valdemar: Like the rest of you. *The General: Think of me as your commanding officer. *Valdemar: I'm no soldier. *The General: You are now. *Valdemar: But how... *The General: You mean this? Tachyon Engram, Valdemar. Faster than light, undetectable, and capable of neuroempathic interface. *Valdemar: Which means what? *The General: I can be right... there. I need your help, Valdemar. *Valdemar: Do I have a choice? *The General: No. *Valdemar: What a surprise... Mission Starts *The General: Use your radar, Valdemar(!) Class-D Lifeforms Appear *The General: There's something alive down here(!) Heading my way(!) *The General: Class D Life Forms heading straight for me. Hurry Valdemar. The natives are not happy. Valdemar Close To The General *The General: I'm sending up flares! General's Dropship Time Limit Over *General's Dropship: This is marine evac - we're making the pick-up now(.) Cover us(.) The General's Ship Destroyed *The General: Too late, Valdemar. I'm - Debriefing Success Cutscene *Reporter: Forces of the League of Free Worlds have clashed with elements of the Colonial Navy Fifth Fleet. (Sources say that the Navy is ? League defenses) prior to launching an all-out assault. (The Reporter's dialogue in parentheses is drowned out by The General and Valdemar's dialogue) *The General: Valdemar. *Valdemar: What? *The General: You should see this. *Reporter: Meanwhile back to our top story, the mother of all goodness, the Empress Darja, she who rules the Magenta system with the boundless beauty of her mind and body, has revealed the purpose of the Red Sun. The mighty starship will dominate the omnipotence of our beloved Empress, bringing peace to the galaxy, and power to the people of Magenta. Take pride citizens, our time has almost come. *The General: Or may be running out. Go in search of the truth, Valdemar. *Valdemar: Hey wait! I have another question! *The General: You're on your own now. *Valdemar: And the question was, why me? Success Debriefing Screen This is the General... I'm needed elsewhere, but I'll be in touch. I trust you will find the ZAIBATSU RYUSEI a ship more worthy of your skills.| You've done well... so far. Reward: 10000 CR Total Payment: 10000 CR ZAIBATSU RYUSEI Your NEW ship Bigger and Better Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: It was over. I'd failed... My mission had barely begun and I'd blown it. I've been granted a vision of things to come, terrible things, and I was supposed to be the chosen one who could keep the nightmare at bay. Well, I guess they chose wrong. Rewards *10000 CR (Complete Mission) *Zaibatsu Ryusei (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions